Naruto's Neon Genesis Evangelion
by The Advent91
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki becomes part of something big. Angels threaten Leaf City as well as the rest of the world. When all else fails against the threat it is up to NURI and it's arsenal of Evangelion's to stop them. Naruto takes a new a difficult path as a pilot and sheild against the Angel threat, a sheild for mankind. A Naruto Evangelion crossover!


**The Advent91: **It's finally here ladies and gentleman, introducing "Naruto's Neon Genesis Evangelion" inspired after Neon Genesis Evangelion. In this story it is Naruto World advanced like those of Evangelion World so don't expect any characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion appearing. For instance Shinji is nowhere in here and nither is Misato. In here it is instead Naruto in Shinji place but he will not be like him, I hope you find this interesting and feel free to review. So it's the Naruto World advanced like that of Evangelion! Now let me point out what will NOT be in here!

NOTE: **ALL OF THE BELOW HERE IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ BEFORE READING THE PROLOGUE ITSELF.**

**What will NOT be in Naruto's Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**HAREM – **You had to have seen this coming and like I said in my other stories such as Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry **I DON'T DO HAREMS**. Sorry but that is not going to be in here. All in all NO HAREM.

**JUTSU – **And now you feel confused as to why there will be NO JUTSU. This is because this is a FAN FICTION with the Naruto World like that of the Evangelion World in technology and such. NOT COMBINED! For instance Leaf is not called the Hidden Leaf Village but Leaf City. No jutsu because it is supposed to be based in a human life today like world but not really based in our world but in Naruto's World that is "Evangelionized" (Yes I just made that word up).

**BLOODLINES – **Like I said within the NO JUTSU section it's the Naruto World that is Evangelionized. You are NOT going to read of Sasuke having Sharingan or Neji having Byakugan. You had to have seen this coming as well because of the NO JUTSU section. So NO BLOODLINES.

**TAILED BEASTS – **For those hoping for a supernatural being sealed within Naruto that talks to him there is NO WAY I am going to do that. That is just silly and for me would be a turn off on this story. Don't expect to see a giant nine tailed fox but you WILL read certain parts that are a nod (from me) to the Tailed Beasts.

**WHISKERS ON NARUTO'S CHEEKS – **HAHAHAHAHA! No…

**NARUTO HINATA PAIRING – **She will not be paired with the Naruto in this story but someone else. If you don't like that then I am sorry because it is not changing. I do not hate on the pairing as I do not hate on the character Hinata. I have a strong feeling that when Naruto ends in the manga then those two will end up together.

**What WILL be in Naruto's Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**NARUTO CHARACTERS** – Of course

**The Advent91: **Surprised that was the only thing under "What WILL be in Naruto's Neon Genesis Evangelion"? You shouldn't but also I am going to put another character from a separate different series and that is the character Lightning also known as Claire Farron from FFXIII along with her sister. NOW BEFORE YOU GO CLICKING THE BACK OR X BUTTON ON THE SCREEN HEAR ME OUT (I don't mean this to sound like me in an angry tone so please don't think that way)! She is going to be in here but she will not be like Lightning from FFXIII, she will retain the same attitude though but not all the super powers and I happen to be a fan of the Naruto Lightning pairing (It's a good pairing, interesting and fun). Does this mean I am saying that Naruto will be paired with Claire? Who knows you will just have to read and find out as the story progresses.

What will her role be? Read and find out. :) Now just because her and her sister will be in here does not mean that other characters from Final Fantasy13 will appear. Still because they are both characters from a separate series I proclaim this story to be a triple crossover of Naruto, Evangelion, and Final Fantasy 13. However since there isn't anything on that would allow one to categorize a story as a Triple Crossover (They should do that or is there something like that already?) this story was put in the Naruto Evangelion crossover. Also this story will be different from that of Neon Genesis Evangelion and you will read what I mean.

For instance you may read something that wasn't in Evangelion but the reminder is this is NARUTO's Neon Genesis Evangelion so things are DIFFERENT. However inspiration is heavily from Evangelion and scenes are similar. Just remember this is an Evangelion based within the Naruto World with an Evangelion Setting instead of ninja setting.

Now please enjoy Naruto's Neon Genesis Evangelion!

* * *

Fire Nation, Leaf City/Year: 2014

Located within Fire Nation was a city known as Leaf City, a highly technological advanced city within the most powerful nation governed by the Fire Government. Under Leaf City was a group that was called NURI which was an organization that was the last line of defense when military actions fails against the world's enemy called Angels. They would counter against these Angel's with their very own weapon called Evangelion which was a giant being of near godlike power created by NURI from the samples of an angel. Evangelion's are created to combat this Angel threat. They are often mistaken as giant robots but this is not true but instead cyborgs, living organic creatures with cybernetic machine and computer components grafted onto them. Where the Evangelion's were housed was underneath Leaf City within NURI away from public eyes as well as Angel.

It has been sixteen years since any Angel contact has been seen since. Even though another has not shown itself the world was not going to call an end to the Angel threat. They were sure that another angel would come. It possibly must have been preparing all this time and the Third Angel can strike at any time so they had to be cautious. But still it was sixteen years of peace but little did everyone know was that their sixteen years of peace was going to come to an end soon. The angels would return and resume their goal.

Above upon Leaf City walked the people and life of the lives of civilians of Leaf City went on going about their separate businesses. Parents or those that were not going to their respective works and the young going to their education being the Leaf City High School. Now attending this school was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, male, sixteen years old, five foot seven in height and born on October 10th in 1998. Right now he was walking to school safely along the sidewalks away from the street. He didn't take a bus to school as he preferred staying away from all of the noise. As he walked to school was a time he would be a peace but he was pretty sure when he would arrive at school he would be treated like the unpopular kid like he always was treated as.

He didn't or had no idea who his parents were and so he questioned if they died or if they simply abandoned him. So as a result of being an orphan he lived by himself and it was within the poor district within Leaf City. If you were wondering what he was wearing right now it was a black coat with orange collars and sleeves along with a red roaring nine tailed fox on the back. Under the coat he wore white short sleeved shirt with black pants and shoes. His hair was blonde and like his father's style of hair that he was unbeknownst of along with the face and eyes of his mother who was another he was unbeknownst of. As he was walking to his school which he was sure was about six minutes away he was listening to his music from his MusicPlayer, his headphones attached to the device in his coats right pocket.

When Naruto arrived at school walking toward the double doors it wasn't surprising to him that he saw Kiba picking on some other student. Now Naruto has had his run in with that jerk and he didn't just let Kiba have his way. Whenever Kiba would talk dirt to him he would talk back. They haven't thrown fists yet but he suspected that one day it was going to happen. Naruto looked to sighting another individual and his name was Sasuke Uchiha who was the most popular student in school and sought out by most of the schools girls. He saw Sasuke who was leaning back against a wall and many school girls were surrounding him with most of them asking him out on dates but he just ignored them until finally walking away, the flock of girls following him.

Now Sasuke's history was a tragic one or what happened to his family was what was tragic. Sasuke is the only survivor of his family with his older brother having gone missing that same night; his whole family was killed by someone. When the investigation was being done the Leaf City Police later gathered evidence that it was in fact Itachi that killed the family except his little brother Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke today seems to have no recollection of what exactly happened that night but he has a great hatred for his brother who was still out there running around free. Both Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have a somewhat of a rivalry even though anyone else didn't see it but they did have something in common and that was being alone. The question if they were friends is a no.

Looking within that flock of girls that was following after Sasuke was two certain girls that Naruto recognized and that were one with blonde hair in a ponytail and the other having long pink hair. These two were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno who both had one goal in mind and that was gaining Sasuke's affections. Both Ino and Sakura were once friends but the two hated on one another and always fought amongst one another over Sasuke. Sometimes they fight over the most ridiculous things and one of them for instance was who got to sit next to Sasuke in class. Naruto had a crush on Sakura and he has tried once, twice and maybe more than three times but she has always denied him having only eyes for Sasuke. Naruto always asked himself what was wrong with him and what made Sasuke better than him?

Sasuke was a jerk to everyone always keeping to himself and not interested in dating? What did they all see in the guy? Another girl that Naruto took notice of was one that had brown hair and them up in buns, her name was Tenten and she can see him talking to Neji Hyuga of a rich family and not far away Naruto sighted the shy Hinata Hyuga who was Neji's cousin. Both of them came from the Hyuga family which was one of the richest families in Leaf City like the Uchiha's were with Sasuke having vast wealth by the way. What Sasuke did with his inherited fortune one would expect him to spend it all such as possibly buying cars or many other things but this was not true. What Sasuke did with his money was use it to buy the things to go one such as food, cloths; he was not a spoiled rich brat.

He took notice of two other individuals and they were Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara, the two of them were just leaning against the wall just outside the double doors of the front of the school. The two that were Shino and Shikamaru were just chilling against the wall with Shikamaru looking up into the sky with passing clouds above. Naruto then took notice of an individual that ran past him and into the school while yelling out an excuse me and he took notice of the bowl haircut, it was the fast Rock Lee who was part of the track team of the school rushing to class. Even though it was still early and everyone still had ten minutes left until class started with a warning bell that ring soon in five minutes. Naruto better go and get breakfast while he still can as you didn't want to go to class missing breakfast, you would regret it later.

Naruto was now within the cafeteria sitting at a table all by himself keeping to himself like he always did, he preferred it that way for some reason. As he was eating he took notice of another individual and that was this other girl his age and she too had pink hair like Sakura but it was light. He had seen her a few times within his class and took notice of the casted right arm and bandage upon her right cheek. Where did she get the injuries was what Naruto was wondering as he didn't see them on her the previous day before. She had a heart shaped face and long hair as well but had the rest of it over her left shoulder and the style of hair suited her, Naruto like it. Naruto then saw her turn her head toward his direction looking his direction with cold narrowing aqua colored eyes.

Naruto quickly looked away as she looked his direction who felt she was being watched by someone. Who was this girl? She was Claire Farron and was one that did not act lady like especially when it came to clothing. She was more of a tomboy. Claire Farron wore blue pants, brown shoes, a black blouse with a white coat over it having black collars and sleeves with what looked to be a lightning bolt on the back within a black circle. You did not want to get into a fight with her as she would not slap you but instead she would PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE! There was this one time that Naruto remembered seeing her get into a fight with this one girl that wouldn't stop picking on her little sister and the result was Claire introducing her fist to the bully's face.

The bully never picked on Claire's little sister Sarah Farron ever again after that. However Claire did get in trouble but she didn't care about the consequences. As a result no girl ever attempted to neither get on Claire Farron's bad side nor pick on her little sister. Now just because of this didn't mean that she didn't have any friends, she had a few. However if you wanted to become her friend it would not be easy and Naruto did want to talk to her for some time now. He just had to gather up the courage since she was scary. Claire may be a girl but she WILL kick your ASS!

Naruto who had his eyes averted away now was the one who felt like he was being watched. He slowly looked to the corners of his eyes in the direction where he sighted Claire still looking his direction with those cold eyes. Naruto immediately looked away while having a bead of sweat go down his brow and proceeded to eat at a faster rate getting nervous.

"_Calm down Naruto! She may be looking at someone else. Yeah that's right." _Naruto thought. He looked back his direction again and saw her eyes still upon him, her chin rested upon the top of her right arm with its elbow atop the separate table. He looked away and Naruto then thought _"She IS looking at me!" _Naruto felt scared and so he picked up his tray and walked away quickly with Claire obviously taking notice rasing an eyebrow at this.

"What's his problem?" Claire asked no one in particular as she watched the Uzumaki walking away fast as if the devil himself was on his tail.

"Maybe he likes you? Or perhaps he just wants to talk to you?" A familiar voice she knew said sitting across from her.

It was her younger sister Sarah Farron.

"Spare me." Claire said. "I don't have time for boys."

"What do you not find yourself attractive?"

"I don't worry about those things now Sarah."

"Do you really have to keep working for them Claire?" Sarah asked noticing her sister's new injuries "I'm worried about you."

"I know you are worried Sarah but the money is good and we need it. You know that."

"I know but can't you just leave and find another safer job perhaps?"

Claire gave her sister a smile "Sarah you don't have to worry about me ok."

"But what if an Angel attacks?"

"Don't worry. I have been through plenty of training to take one on."

"What if it's not enough?"

"Don't worry sis. I will be fine."

The five minute warning bell went off warning all students. It was at this time that most students started making their way to their class.

"Time to go." Sarah said.

"I will see you after school before I go to work ok?" Claire said as she stood up with some struggle seeing as she was still hurt.

"Alright Claire, I'll see you then."

Naruto was now in class sitting at his desk along with everyone else within the classroom including Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Ino and Sakura who were right now fighting over who gets to sit next to Sasuke, Choji who came in eating a bag of potato ships, Shikamaru and Hinata. Others such as Neji, Lee and Tenten were in a separate classroom from Iruka's classroom here. It was then that Naruto noticed Claire walk in and other taking notice of her new injuries assuming that she got into some sort of fight. Naruto however suspected that it was something else. As she walked in her eyes came into contact with Naruto's who was looking at her. When she finally reached her seat all she did was sit down and look to the front of the classroom ignoring everyone else.

Naruto was looking at her once again and looked away to the front of the class as she looked his direction feeling eye upon her. Claire only thought weirdo and looked up toward the front of the classroom as Iruka walked in and class began.

Meanwhile under Leaf City was the headquarters that housed the Eva's, NURI. Within its headquarters was the office of the "Third NURI Head" or others could refer to such as Commander and even the "Third Commander". He was an old man dressed in a suit wearing glasses, his name was Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was sitting behind his desk going about his business with paperwork and as he was he heard the door slide open and running in was Captain Konan. Hiruzen took notice of this of course and was wondering what he rush was? Captain Konan stopped before his desk saluting the Third NURI Head.

"Captain Konan what is the rush? Is something wrong?"

"Yes sir. The Third Angel has come."

"WHAT!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi was now on the NURI Tactical Command Center sitting with his elbows atop the table looking at the screen before them. It was not the image of the Third Angel that was detected but more of a countdown until its arrival and it was nine hours so it would arrive somewhere near five PM as it was within eight in the mourning now.

"Have we a visual on the target to confirm that it is an Angel?" Hiruzen asked.

"Not yet sir but it is indeed heading straight for us from the east crossing Sea Country."

"So finally after sixteen years they show themselves once again. We have been preparing for this moment for a long time."

"Will the Eva Unti-0 and its pilot be enough?" Konan asked.

"It will have to be." Another female voice said and it was a scientist that went by the name of Tsunade Senju. She came to a stop on the opposite side of Konan to Hiruzen's left. "No doubt the Fire Strategic Self Defense Force will want to go first thinking they will be enough along with their Mobile Suit units."

Mobile Suits were giant robotic weapons that had their very own pilots selected from within the FSSDF and NURI had a hand in the helping of the creation of the Mobile Suits. Evangelion's were far more superior to the MS's (Mobile Suits) and it was a fact seeing as they have had an Eva and MS go toe to toe before. The victor that came out on top was the Eva Unit with MS Unit defeated, crushed but there were tougher MS units they had and continued to work on. They were just not ready yet to be deployed out into the battlefield.

"That's just a waste of the taxpayer's money," Konan said "What is with the military? What do they wish to prove against us?"

"How would you feel if your army wasn't enough to stop a single threat? All of your weapons useless." Tsunade asked. NURI knew that FSSDF weapons were not going to be enough and that NURI had to focus on this matter, fight this Angel.

"Well you do make a point there I would be pretty upset." Konan said.

"What do we do until then?" Tsunade asked Hiruzen.

"We prepare, call her in." Hiruzen said.

"But if I remember correctly she sustained great injury yesterday and not to mention that Eva-0 is still in the process of repairs since it went berserk." Konan said "Are you sure it's a good idea to send her out in the field in her condition as well as Eva-0?"

"I know that it sounds cruel but she is all we have."

"Well what if we brought HIM in?" Tsunade asked.

"Him?" Konan asked.

Hiruzen knew who Tsunade was referring to.

"Who's him?" Konan asked again.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Another voice said approaching them.

It was a man wearing a suit who had sliver hair. He was part of a group of agents that called themselves ANBU Agents protecting NURI's secrets as well as guarding. They were capable of deadly things. This man was Kakashi Hatake who came to a stop beside Tsunade, the man having his hands in his pockets and wore no mask upon his face. He did lose his left eye but it was replaced being cybernetic now with it covered looking as if he never lost it to begin with. However if you did look at Kakashi's eyes you would notice that the right one was black and left was red, the red one being the cybernetic one.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Konan said taking notice of the last name. "You mean like that of Kushina Uzumaki?"

"That's right." Kakashi said. Said individuals information and picture appeared on the hologram screen before the command center now displayed. "He is her son."

"I never knew that Kushina had a child?" Konan said.

"It was kept in shadow." Hiruzen said. "The father of Naruto made many enemies such as against the armies of the Earth military ending the Third World War against them."

"All they wanted was our Eva's but he showed them." Konan said having recalled more than sixteen years ago, she was young then in her early twenties.

"Ah yes." Kakashi said recalling "He was a great pilot quick on the field, fighting against the Earth Military and earning his moniker."

"Eva Unit-9 has not had a pilot for sixteen long years." Konan reminded "Don't tell me you're thinking of having this boy here becoming Eva-9's pilot?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Hiruzen said.

"But why him? He has no experience whatsoever piloting an Eva? Why not just have her pilot the Eva-9?"

"The problem with Eva-9 itself," Tsunade said "We have tried having her pilot the Eva-9 and even though she can it just the result won't be fully effective."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Put it like this Konan, it requires a certain pilot to work at full capability."

"Are you serious? So you're saying Eva-9 all this time is picky?"

"That's right believe it or not. If we put HER into the Eva-9 and she is able to pilot it the Eva-9 will not operate to its full extent."

"So if we put Naruto in the Eva-9 then the Eva would perform to its full effectiveness." Kakashi repeated but to himself.

"Correct." Hiruzen said.

"But why him besides all of that? What makes him so special to be the only one highly recommended here to pilot Eva-9?" Konan asked.

"Because he is HIS child, or rather I should say their." Hiruzen said.

"His? You don't mean Kushina was pregnant with-,"

"That's right." Kakashi said. "Konan you never knew that Kushina was pregnant?"

"Well I assumed she gained weight." Konan said scratching the back of her head.

Kakashi chuckled "You workaholic. No she didn't. The two had to keep it all a secret for good reasons."

"So do you want him to be brought in?" Tsunade asked Hiruzen.

Hiruzen was silent as he kept on looking upon the picture of Naruto Uzumaki displayed before them. Hiruzen and Naruto were not on good terms because Naruto knew Hiruzen knew more about his parents but has always said that he knew nothing. Naruto knew the old man was lying through his teeth and never understood why Hiruzen would never tell him. Naruto may live within the poor district of the Leaf City but he was given money to survive anonymously by the old man. If you were wondering why he didn't live in the city, his excuse was to avoid all the noise. It was going to be difficult convincing Naruto to become Eva-9's pilot or rather cooperate with NURI that Hiruzen was the head of.

Meanwhile school was finally over as it was 4:05; students were leaving their classrooms intending on heading home getting over what homework it they had any over with. About an hour until the Third Angel arrives within Leaf City, its intended target being NURI. Naruto was gathering his books within his bag that were atop his desk and when he did he took notice of Claire who was trying to pick herself up from her seat. He noticed she was having trouble and decided that he was going to help her. As Claire was picking herself up she saw a hand offered out to her and looked to who it was that offered her the helping hand. It was Naruto.

"Need help?" Naruto asked.

"I don't need any help." Claire said.

"You look like you do." Naruto said still having his hand offered out to her.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Well you are obviously hurt and I question why you even bothered coming to school today, Claire."

Claire was one that didn't like being offered help or one that liked being saved seeing as she could take care of herself. She was a tough and strong girl. However seeing as he did offer to help her up she accepted bringing up her good hand grasping and Naruto helps her up to her feet out of her seat.

"First of all only my friends use my name." Claire said as she looked upon Naruto with narrowed eyes "And second is thanks." She grabs her bag walking around Naruto and away and as she did a book feel out of her bag hitting the floor.

"Hold on you dropped-," Naruto then took notice of what it said on the front of the cover. It said NURI along with "GOD'S IN HIS HEAVEN ALL'S RIGHT WITH THE WORLD" on the right of the logo. He grabs the book picking it up and then offered it toward Claire who turned back around taking it away from him.

"Thanks again." She said and made her exit.

"You're welcome." Naruto said as he watched her walk out of the classroom.

As soon as Claire was walking away from the classroom and intending on making her way out of the school she heard her cell ring. Upon answering it was Captain Konan.

"We need you to come in Claire."

"Something wrong?"

"The Third Angel has appeared."

"Are you serious?" Claire asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, after sixteen years the Angel's strike."

"When will it arrive?"

"Today and it will arrive in the city in about an hour. We will need everyone on standby after the army has their shot like always. But you are not the only one that needs to come in."

"Another pilot?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I am sending you a picture of him; you need to bring him with you."

She then heard a beep on her phone and she looked upon the screen seeing who it was.

"_HIM!"_

She was looking upon the picture of Naruto Uzumaki, the one she just left behind in the classroom.

"He's a part of your class." Konan on the phone said.

Claire closed her phone and jogged back to her classroom where she left Naruto and upon arriving looking inside Naruto was already gone.

"Claire are you looking for somebody?" Iruka asked who was sitting behind his desk.

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"He just left a minute ago."

"Where?"

"Most likely home."

"Where does he live?"

"I don't know Claire and if I did I couldn't release that sort of information."

Claire's phone rang again and it was Captain Konan.

"Do you have him Claire?"

"I just missed him. Do we know where he lives?" She asked as she walked away.

"We do."

"Then tell me so that I can go and get him."

"No Claire, you come in. We are about to initiate a state of emergency. Get your sister to a shelter. We will have agents go by his place and pick him up."

"Understood." Claire said and made her way to the front of the school where her sister would be waiting. When Claire reached the front of the school finding Sarah along with other kids waiting for her she immediately said "Sarah you have to get to the nearest shelter immediately."

"What do you mean by that? What's going-,"

A voice blared out loud through speakers through the city making all activity come to a stop within the city.

"**This is the emergency broadcast system, stand by for an important alert! As of 4:10 PM today, a special state of emergency has been declared. Throughout the Kanto and Chubu districts around the Tokai Area. Please take refuge in your designated shelter. This is NOT a drill! We repeat…" **Loud alarms then began to blare aloud throughout the city showing that this was no drill or joke in any way, this was real. **"This is the emergency broadcast system, stand by for an important alert! As of 4:10 PM today, a special state of emergency has been declared. Throughout the Kanto and Chubu districts around the Tokai Area. Please take refuge in your designated shelter. This is NOT a drill!"**

Now everyone started to move and their intentions was to get to the nearest shelter as they knew what was coming. Those who have heard this warning before have not heard it for sixteen years, an Angel was coming.

"**Please remain calm and move to your designated shelter!"**

"Now you understand why Sarah." Claire said.

"You're going to-,"

"Yes, I have to. It's what I have been training for. Don't worry ok?"

"Be safe Claire ok?"

"You know I will." Claire said as she gave her sister a hug. "Now go with your friends, get to safety."

At this exact moment fighter jets of Fire Air Self Defense Force (FASDF) flew overhead heading in the direction of the Third Angel making its way toward Leaf City. People couldn't help but look up as the jets went overhead in the direction the Fourth Angel was approaching from. With that done Claire made her own way to NURI headquarters with all haste. At the same time ANBU Agents arrived at Naruto's place knocking on the door, Kakashi being the one there knocking on the door. When they got no answer they forced their way in searching for Naruto but he was not there. Kakashi made a call to NURI headquarters mainly to Tactical Command with everyone inside listening.

"He's not here." Kakashi said.

"Where is he then?" Captain Konan asked.

"No idea. Perhaps he already made his way to a shelter?"

"The pain it's going to be to search each one for him. We won't have enough time. What do we do?"

"I am going to make a call." Hiruzen suddenly said pulling out his cellular device. He dialed in the appropriate number calling the one they were looking for.

Meanwhile with Naruto who was walking home with his headphones in his ears came to a stop as he noticed how empty the streets were becoming, he even saw some in a haste going somewhere. What was going on? Naruto turned off the music blaring through the headphones to his ears and then he took notice of the warning going off throughout the city as well as the alarms.

"**This is the emergency broadcast system, stand by for an important alert! As of 4:10 PM today, a special state of emergency has been declared. Throughout the Kanto and Chubu districts around the Tokai Area. Please take refuge in your designated shelter." **

Naruto pulled out his phone from his pocket opening it seeing the time being 4:50 now.

"**This is NOT a drill!"**

At the same time as he was looking at the time on the screen of his phone his phone rings receiving a call with the number displayed.

"Someone's calling me?" He then took notice of the number and his eyes narrowed "What does he want?" He pressed the button hanging up on the caller but as soon as he did it rang again and it was the same number. He pressed the button receiving the caller putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello Naruto." Hiruzen Sarutobi greeted.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked in an angry tone, his left hand balled into a fist and his eyes full of anger.

"You help Naruto."

"I told you to never call me!"

"I know Naruto but right now we need your help, we all do."

"What could you possibly need my help with? For what?"

"It is better if you see for yourself."

Right now Naruto didn't know it but his line was being traced with Konan on the way to pick him up as they speak.

"Whatever it is I don't care. Right now I have to get to a shelter."

"Are you not at least curious as to what remains of your mother's legacy?"

"What did you say?"

"Like I said, it is better that you see for yourself." Hiruzen said and heard nothing from Naruto but silence afterwards "Stay where you are Naruto, someone will be there shortly to pick you up."

"Who?"

"Her name is Konan. She should arrive shortly. This is what she will look like."

Hiruzen then ended it at that and hung up but two seconds later his phone beeped receiving a picture and it was a picture of Konan. Naruto observed the picture and then the phone rang again and once again it was an unknown number. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello there, you must be Naruto am I correct?" A female voice asked as the sound of an engine of vehicle can be heard.

"Yes?"

"I'm Konan that the Head told you about. Stay put, I will be there shortly."

Naruto then heard an explosion and it was coming from not far from him within the city as gunfire can be heard, missiles being launched from fighter jets upon it.

"What's going on?"

The Third Angel has arrived faster than they had anticipated, the Third Angel known as Sachiel had arrived and was engaging military forces now. Sachiel was a massive humanoid creature with large bony structures upon its shoulders and torso with gill like structures on its legs, tridactyl hands and a distinctive beaked face. Fighter jets of the Fire Air Self Defense Force unleashed their missiles but it seemed to have no effect and neither did ground units seem to have an effect on Sachiel. All in all Sachiel was decimating the military breezing right through them like they were invisible. Finally Naruto catches sight of the Angel being attacked by military while at the same time Konan in her vehicle speeds turning from around the corner of the street up ahead.

She drifts her car toward Naruto with it stopping next to him to her opening the door for him.

"Get in and hurry!"

Naruto did as told getting in while at the same time Sachiel manages to swing its hand hitting the wing of a jet that was crashing down their way. As soon as Naruto was in closing the door Konan sped away and the two managing to avoid jet that crashes where they both were.

"Slow down!"

"You're kidding right?" Konan asked as she kept up her speed with the intended destination being NURI headquarters. "I know that I have already introduced myself before on the phone but I am Konan of NURI, it's nice to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki." She said to him giving him a wink.

"Hi?"

"We got to move fast so put on your seatbelt and hang on."

The military continues to try to take down the Angel but it all comes to no avail. The Angel, who they have confirmed was an Angel and have a visual on, continued to breeze right through them all. Their ground unit's firepower didn't work nor did the missiles from their air force. The military then decided that they would dispatch their MS Units which were humanoid combat vehicles that all employed two arms to deploy weapons, two legs for propulsion and finally a head that acts as the main camera that looked like the helmet of a samurai with the cockpit located within the torso. Mobile Suits had propulsion but only used them to either quickly evade away or use them to jump high into the air as well as but only for a limited time to fly through the air. A total of five MS Units were flying their way toward the Angel, Sachiel.

The five MS Units were all armed with machine guns and upon the side of the units; mainly their arms said Fire Army in red letters with NURI also located on it showing they were the manufactures. The pilots had received order of course to destroy the target and so they all took positions landing and surrounding the Angel now within center. They all took aim and pulling the triggers of their large machine guns they unleashed a hail of bullets with the large shells crashing upon the streets of the city below. Upon hitting the target within center with their bullets a cloud formed around the Angel and the five MS pilots continued to unleash the hail of bullets. One of the pilots of the MS's was yelling out for the Angel to die. The MS's did not cease in their fire until their weapons were out of ammunition and when they finally were a minute later they watched the cloud rise into the sky.

"We got it!" An MS pilot said to his comrades.

"Confirm that the Angel is destroyed!" The FSSDF ordered.

They got their answer when a blast suddenly shot out of the smoke as well as pushing it away. The blast collides into a single MS with the pilot screaming and the result was a blast in the shape of a Christian cross. Sachiel can be seen with no harm upon it.

"ENGAGE!" One of the pilots of one of the MS Units yelled.

Sachiel however dashed toward one of the MS's taking the gunfire from the large robots reloaded machine gun, it didn't have effect. Sachiel upon reaching the MS grabs the torso area of the MS Unit with its hand and what happens next is a large spike which slides through its arms and out through the holes in its palm. The spike driving through the area of the cockpit of the MS Unit killing the pilot instantly and the MS itself blows up afterwards leaving three left for Sachiel to destroy.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" One of three remaining pilots yells in rage as it charges toward Sachiel with a knife drawn from behind its waist. The pilot of the MS Unit continued to yell in rage but Sachiel simply blasts another beam towards the MS instantly destroying it, another Christian cross formed upon detonation.

The two remaining MS Units take flight into the air but it would not be for long, none the less they aimed their firearms down upon the Sachiel below firing upon it as well as the turrets on the sides of the heads of the MS's. Sachiel leaps high in the air up toward them at great speed toward one of the MS's successfully colliding with it while bringing it down to crashing back into the city below. Sachiel that was upon the MS Unit reared back its right arm with the other remaining in the air flying down to aid his comrade.

"Hang on I'm coming! Get off him you monster!"

However this is what Sachiel wanted as it brought back its left arm grabbing the MS Unit that tried attacking at its blindside, the Angel having a grasp of the MS's torso and slams it down upon the Mobile Suite below it. What happened next was it made the large spike within its left arm slam through both of the MS's atop one another instantly killing both of the pilots within and the units both blowing up. Sachiel had destroyed all of the dispatched Mobile Suit Units. The FSSDF that was watching was stunned seeing this as not even their very own Mobile Suits were able to stop the Angel. They watched as Sachiel continued to march upon and within the city and now they had no choice but to use their own ace in the hole.

"Use the N2 Mine!"

Meanwhile both Konan and Naruto who was sitting within the vehicle were watching with Konan watching the Angel progress through the city through a pair of binoculars. She took notice that the fighter jets that were within the air flew away, Naruto noticed this to.

"What's going on? Why are they flying away?" Naruto asked.

"That can mean only one thing." Konan said and then gasped while bringing down the binoculars "IT'S AN N2 MINE GET DOWN!" She yelled jumping back in the car landing atop Naruto protecting him.

The next thing that happened was a powerful explosion accompanied with a powerful shockwave. Meanwhile with the military watching along with NURI with Hiruzen present watching one of the three men of the military stood up cheering.

"YES! We got it! Sorry but it looks like you won't be needed after all." He said to Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Get us a visual on the target to confirm that it is destroyed." The other of the three military men said.

"That thing is gone, obliterated. Didn't stand a chance!"

Visual returned and everyone in the room gasped seeing the Angel still standing regenerating itself from the damage that was dealt upon it. Sachiel stood amongst the flames and continued its way into Leaf City.

"That was it…our ace in the hole."

A higher authority that was known as the Fire Council made a call and told them of what was to be done. It was here that they decided to hand the situation over to NURI telling them that they were the last line of defense, that they were counting on them to save the city and its people from the destructively wrath of the Angel Sachiel. The Fire Council telling the military to hand authority over to NURI. Hiruzen responded saying…

"Of course, that is what NURI is meant for."

Konan and Naruto were back on the road in the wrecked vehicle that managed to survive the shockwave from the N2 Weapon. Both of them in time then reached a sort of escalator like working tunnel carrying the two in the vehicle they were in deep underground to NURI.

"So what's up between you and the Third Fire Head of NURI?" Konan asked.

"He just knows more that he is not telling me." Naruto answered. Anger can be seen within his eyes.

"Like what?"

"He knows who my parents are. He just won't spill it. I have a right to know and he keeps it from me, keeping me in the dark. I even went to the Police multiple times asking them if they can pull a file and tell me who my parents were but they say that it's out of their jurisdiction. That they don't have access to it and I just know that Hiruzen has a hand in it. Why does he and NURI need me anyway?"

"_Touchy. At least he isn't a wimp."_ Konan thought "It's better that you see for yourself Naruto."

"Why can't you just tell me what it is I am going to see?"

"Believe me Naruto, seeing will explain better than me telling you." Konan said and then she pulled out what looked to be a book "You should read up on this."

Naruto looked upon what she was holding and it was the same book that Claire in his class had dropped after, it said NURI on it. What did this mean? Did it mean that Claire was somehow involved with NURI? With these questions in mind he still took it and wisely listening to Konan's advice to read he began doing just that. However as they finally made it below Leaf City and were now heading toward NURI, the building of the headquarters looking like that of a pyramid but upon it was the engraved symbol of a flame, Konan and Naruto who was reading still were lost.

"Are we lost?" Naruto asked turning his head to her.

"WE ARE NOT LOST!" Konan said with fire in her eyes to Naruto who felt small to her, a sweat going down the back of his head.

Meanwhile within the chambers of Eva-9 the unit was being inspected by personal and it was reported by them that the Eva-9 was combat ready. All it needed was its pilot who would hopefully comply. Speaking of Eva's and pilots' one pilot who piloted the Eva-0 was waiting patiently and remaining calm. This would be her first time fighting an Angel and not to mention that she would be at a disadvantage. One because of her only having one arm available for use and two Eva-0 was not fully repaired and ready, only about 80% was it prepared. None the less she had been with NURI as Eva-0's pilot training for this moment when it arrived and it was now her duty.

Finally Konan and Naruto managed to reach their destination and they were now heading up on an elevator and Konan had a smile on her face with closed eyes.

"See I told you we were not lost." She said with a smile.

"Yeah right…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Naruto said quickly "So what was that thing up there?"

"What you saw was an Angel."

"An Angel?" Naruto asked and then he said "Yeah right. I don't think real angels would do things like this. That was NOT an Angel."

The elevator finally reached its destination and upon the elevator doors opening there Tsunade was waiting surprising Konan.

"Tsunade!"

"Captain Konan you are late, any later and we would've sent out a search party to look for you."

"Oh sorry If we were late because we almost got killed by an N2 Mine."

"Well that was the army's ace in the hole."

"Ace in the hole are you saying?"

"That's right, we're up." Tsunade said looking to Naruto who had a serious expression present on his face. _"He has his mother's face and their eyes. You can definitely see them both within him." _She thought. "Hello Naruto Uzumaki I am Tsunade Senju, NURI's head scientist. Follow me please."

Naruto now found himself standing upon a bridge within the Chambers of Eva-9 and looking at something he had never seen in his life standing within what would make people think it was a pool of blood. Both Konan and Tsunade were looking at the surprised look on Naruto's face as he looked upon the face of Eva-9 (Similar in appearance to Eva-01 in Neon Genesis Evangelion), its head above the red water. The Eva-9 had armor with most of its color being purple as well as having orange in the remaining areas (Eva-9's color scheme is different from Eva-01). Naruto even took notice of the helmet the Eva-9 wore that visually evokes the horn of a ceratopsian dinosaur. What was Naruto looking at?

"What the hell is that thing?" Naruto asked.

"This is Eva-9." Tsunade revealed.

"Eva-9?" Naruto repeated to himself.

"Eva-9 here is one of the other eight Eva's we codename "The Nine Beasts" and is the strongest of them all." Tsunade revealed.

In the time of the First NURI Head's reign he wanted to stabilize the power and so he offered specific countries a part from an Angel that NURI has captive and sealed. But these nine were very powerful and thus this was the birth of The Nine Beasts with NURI, Fire Nation keeping Eva-9 being the strongest amongst the nine. Wind and Fire Nation had a single Eva of The Nine Beasts, Lightning Nation had two as well as Earth and Water Nation with the large country Waterfall harboring their very own as well. NURI is the only NERV like organization of Naruto's Neon Genesis Evangelion but there was also BORES based under Sand City, ZEMIA under Rock City, KALLAN under Mist City, DENKATSU under Cloud City and each had its own leading commander like Hiruzen.

"Why show me this?" Naruto asked.

"Because Naruto…" Tsunade said grabbing Naruto's gaze "YOU are going to be the pilot."

"What! You can't be serious?" Naruto asked as he looked back upon Eva-9 before him. So this was why they had him brought down here because they want him to be this things pilot. The question was why?

"We are…"

"But why me?" Naruto asked as he continued to look upon Eva-9.

The room was full of silence as the occupants within the room looked down upon Naruto who was going to be the Eva-9's pilot.

"Because you are the only one who can!" A voice said aloud that Naruto recognized.

Naruto looks up above Eva-9 and he saw Hiruzen Sarutobi standing upon a higher platform looking down upon him. Seeing the old man Naruto immediately narrowed his eyes and his hands turned into fists, his teeth clenched.

"You…" Naruto said.

"Hello again Naruto." Hiruzen greeted "How long has it been since we've seen one another? A year?"

"A year and a half." Naruto corrected "So this is why you called me? To be this things pilot?"

"Yes."

"Why me? You said I was the only one who can. Why?"

Silence.

"Does it have something to do with mother who you or anyone refuses to tell me about?"

"I understand your anger Naruto. But right now I am asking that you become Eva-9's pilot. You are our only chance of standing a chance against the Angel that continues to wreak havoc above. To save our city from destruction."

"Tell me WHY!"

"I cannot tell you fully," Hiruzen said and got a scowl from Naruto "But I can tell you little at a time."

"Little isn't good enough you old bastard! Tell me more right NOW!"

The entire area shake from the Angel's continued mayhem above.

"There is a reason why I can't Naruto."

"Naruto?" Konan addressed grabbing Naruto's attention; he can see the serious expression on her face. "Get in."

"No offences Captain but you stay OUT of this!" Naruto said and looked back up to Hiruzen.

"Naruto please." Hiruzen begged "We need you."

"And I need answers." Naruto countered.

"Then we will make a deal then."

"A deal?"

"Yes. You become Eva-9's pilot and fight the menace above. After it is all over I will reveal to you as much as I can. Do we have a deal?"

"Let me guess only a small amount right?" Naruto asked and somehow by reading Hiruzen's face he was right on the money "No deal. I want everything."

Naruto just didn't understand that he couldn't reveal everything to him now. There was a reason for that and it had a part to do with Naruto's own protection. Let's just say that there are too many ears present. Hiruzen looked to his right to a screen.

"Kakashi?"

The screen change to Kakashi.

"Yes?"

"Naruto refuses to be the pilot, we move onto plan B." Hiruzen said making Naruto angry as he wasn't going to get anything "We will use Claire." Naruto's eyes then widen hearing the name.

"Claire?" Naruto said repeating the name to himself _"He doesn't mean Claire as in Farron does he?"_

"Sir are you sure that is a wise decision? Claire is still injured from-,"

"I know Kakashi but we have no choice now, she is all we have." Hiruzen said.

"Yes sir."

Naruto then saw to his right doors opening and walking inside wearing a suit accompanied by medical personnel assisting her in movement was the same Claire from his class. Naruto was surprised as she walked in and then she came to a stop taking sight of Naruto.

"You!" Naruto said to Claire.

He then saw the condition she was in and she was in no such condition to pilot, Eva-0 was not combat ready. He could even see she was having trouble with movement as she needed two people helping her.

"Out of the way Uzumaki." Claire said "Someone has got to be the pilot and fight that thing."

The entire area shakes once again and it was more violent that it even made people fall off their feet, Hiruzen falling down to a single knee and multiple people trying not to lose their footing. However the two supporting Claire lost grip falling and so did Claire herself and she landed hitting the ground atop her casted arm making her yelp aloud in pain. Naruto seeing this immediately ran to her side taking a knee next to her. He was going to help her up but she pushed his hand away with her free hand and said.

"I don't need help!"

He watched as she tried picking herself up, her body shaking. Naruto held out an offered hand to help her up and she looked at and then up to Naruto who gave her a smile. Suddenly another shake and this time structure from above descended down upon both Naruto and Claire threatening to crush both of them.

"NO!" Hiruzen yelled.

Naruto shielded Claire and both wait for their doom but then suddenly Eva-9's hand emerges by itself going above both of them protecting them from the falling debris.

"What just happened?" Konan asked having seen what she just saw Eva-9 do.

Hiruzen made a smile and Naruto brings up his body no longer shielding the down and injured Claire, he helps her up without her permission ringing her good arm around his neck and slowly standing her and him up.

"You can't pilot…" Naruto muttered under his breath. "Alright!" He said aloud grabbing everyone's attention "I'll be your pilot!"

"You heard him!" Hiruzen said aloud grabbing all personnel's attention "Prepare for launch!" Everyone got on the move as Naruto help Claire to a table that was rolled out by the same two medical personnel.

"Why are you doing this?" Claire asked Naruto.

"Because I want to." Naruto lied.

"Liar," Claire said.

Naruto upon reaching the table picked Claire up and placed her upon the table.

"You're in no condition and the old man is going to give me what I want to know." Naruto said.

"You have no experience in piloting?"

"I'm a fast learner." Naruto said as they took Claire away.

"Naruto?" Tsunade addressed "Follow me."

Naruto minutes later were sitting upon a seat that was the cockpit which was inside a capsule shaped structure. This was called the Entry Plug and it was inserted within the spinal cord which spins in and soon locked itself within the Eva-9's torso. As all of this was going on Konan, Tsunade, Hiruzen and Kakashi were all within NURI Tactical Command watching as everyone was making sure Eva-9 was working properly as well as the wellbeing of the pilot. As Naruto was sitting within the cockpit he then saw a liquid fill coming up toward him. What were they going to do drown him?

"Don't worry Naruto, its ok." Konan over communications assured and Naruto didn't bother taking a breath, Naruto calm as he lets the liquid fill his lungs and then seconds later it looked like it vanished. What happened next was a bright light almost like a rainbow below him, after that he could see the large room through the Eva he was in, the Eva-9' orange eyes glow. He was now synch with the Eva-9 and was now being moved so as to be launched to the surface.

"Never thought I would be seeing Eva-9 being used again." Tsunade in NURI Tactical Command said as they watched Eva-9 being attached to a large wall that would take it and the Eva-9 with its pilot to the surface.

"Alright Naruto are you ready?" Konan asked over communications.

Naruto who was sitting with his hands upon the controls closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and released, he calming himself and said.

"I'm ready." Naruto said.

Konan in the NURI Tactical Command looked up over her shoulder to Hiruzen who gave her nod.

"LAUNCH IT!" Konan yelled.

Naruto within Eva-9 then feels launched at a great speed up to the surface. Everyone in the NURI Tactical Command watched as Eva-9 was being tracked shooting up to the surface. Naruto in the meantime had his head leaned back into the seat with his eyes closed waiting patiently. Now why was he doing this? Two reasons with one being that Hiruzen had things to tell him although he wouldn't get much and the second reason being the condition he saw Claire in. Naruto was the only hope they had defeating the Angel Sachiel.

On the surface under the now evening sky Sachiel walked, no military forces firing upon it but comes to a stop looking down a street as it sees the street levels open up. What Sachiel saw next was Eva-9 popping out from under the surface. Naruto opened his eyes and when looking upon the Angel his eyes widen seeing as he was facing the monster he saw wreaking havoc today. Now Naruto was going to fight this thing. Eva-9 was then released now free from its locks.

"Ok Naruto just concentrate on walking." Konan said over communications.

"Walking? With my mind?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Naruto said and he concentrated while taking in a breath. "Walk Naruto…walk." Naruto said to himself.

What happened next was Eva-9 brought its left leg forward that plants on the street and then a right foot came afterwards.

"He's walking!" Konan said.

"Wow." Tsunade said.

When Eva-9 took another step it's lost its footing now falling forward and Naruto seeing this refocused his concentration and what happens next was Eva-9 catches itself on one foot now upon one knee. Naruto gives a sigh a relief not having his face planted within the streets of Leaf City.

"Naruto look out!" Konan warned him over communications.

Naruto sees Sachiel walking toward him and the Angel grabs Eva-9's neck lifting it up in the air squeezing and Naruto can feel the same pain around his own neck.

"Naruto its ok it's not real!"

"IT FEELS REAL!" Naruto yelled as he had his hands around his own neck. Sachiel reached for Eva-9's arm intending to break it but Naruto seeing this grabs the controls and concentrating once again he makes his move. "Let me GO!" Naruto yelled and the next thing that happened was Eva-9 bringing up its left foot and KICKING Sachiel away making it release its grasp upon its neck. Sachiel launched across the air crashing into the ground and Eva-9 landing upon one knee once again.

"He kicked it!" Kakashi said.

"Impressive." Hiruzen said.

"It's amazing how fast Naruto is adapting." Tsunade said.

"Come on Naruto no slacking off! Get up!" Konan said over communications to Naruto in Eva-9.

Naruto did just that and Eva-9 stood back up upon its own two feet. Sachiel up on its feet as well was now dashing toward Eva-9 and Eva-9 was now the one being kicked crashing into the street grinding along it.

"Damn that hurt!" Naruto said as he opened his eyes and was surprised already seeing Sachiel's hand reaching down and grasping Eva-9's face hefting it back up to its feet to placing its other hand upon Eva-9's chest area.

What happens next is at the same time it makes the spikes shoot out from both the palms of its hands ramming the Eva-9 into a building. Naruto inside the cockpit felt the pain upon his eye and in his chest at the same time. The Angel kept up the attack hammering its spikes upon Eva-9 but Naruto was not going to stand by and take this as he reached for the controls. Eva-9 brings up both of its hand with its left grasping the wrist of the right hand upon its chest and the other grasping around the wrist of the Angel's left. Eva-9 lifts both of the Angel's hands away up above but at the same time Sachiel was going to blast Naruto and Eva-9 up close charging its beam.

"Get out of there! NOW!" Konan yelled.

Naruto however kicks Sachiel back making it shoot its beam up into the air detonating a Christian cross in the sky above Leaf City. Eva-9 reaches down grabbing the Angel's face and reared back a fist and managed to deliver a single punch upon the Angel that then kicks off and away through the air, the Evangelion spinning in the air horizontally crashing into a building. Sachiel fires another beam upon the down Eva-9 but Naruto seeing this makes Eva-9 roll away avoiding the blast. Sachiel must be fast because there it rounded around a building toward him catching Naruto by surprise. It grasped Eva-9's arm quickly and twisted breaking it, the pilot within feels the pain growling aloud. Everyone in NURI Tactical Command watches as Sachiel then picks Eva-9 up once again by its face and proceeded repeatedly drive its spikes into the Evangelion's face.

Naruto took the beating and upon the last jab of its spike it sent the Eva launching across the city to slamming within a building. The Eva-9 was then hunched over and now unresponsive.

"Naruto? NARUTO!" Konan yelled.

"Eva-9 is unresponsive!" One of the operators said aloud "It's shutting down!"

"What is the condition of the pilot?" Hiruzen asked.

"Unknown he's-,"

Then something began to happen. Eva-9 was moving again, responsive. Eva-9 right now proceeded to force open its mouth while at the same time the orange upon its armor turned and glows red. Its eyes turning into a bright red as well. In the NURI Tactic Command the condition of the pilot, his heartbeat can be detected and it was beating at a rapid rate.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked.

"Eva-9 is going berserk!" Konan said and everyone can see this.

Eva-9 then roars into the night sky aloud and sighting its target ahead the Eva-9 leaps toward Sachiel flipping itself forward in the air at the same time. Berserk state Eva-9 lands atop Sachiel then leaps away while delivering a kick to Sachiel launching it back through the air as it crashes into the street. Eva-9 then brings up its broken arm and roars and all watched as it repairs its arm now regenerated, healed. Eva-9 then dashes across the city toward Sachiel giving out a roar of rage, the pilot inside was roaring in rage as his eye pupils were red as well. Eva-9 tackles Sachiel lifting it off its feet and crashing it into a building sliding it through the city as it continued to push Sachiel. Through that same building Sachiel is seen crashing out of it taking a tumble and as it picks itself back up Eva-9 leaps into the air toward Sachiel, its glowing red eyes and part of its armor glowing and can be seen.

Eva-9 grabs onto Sachiel swinging itself up and over landing its feet upon Sachiel's shoulder while grabbing its arms pulling them back. Sachiel was in pain obviously as Eva-9 pulls its arms back roaring, Naruto in the cockpit was not roaring but was growling. Eva-9 finally rips Sachiel's arms off while flipping back and away from Sachiel. Sachiel turns around facing Eva-9 that threw its arms aside and dashed across the city toward Sachiel roaring aloud once again. Eva-9 tackles Sachiel to the ground and was going to rain its fists down upon Sachiel but the angel creates a type of field bouncing Eva-9 back. The field it casted was then penetrated through by Eva-9's hand that pulls it apart taking down the A.T. Field.

Once again everyone within the NURI Tactical Command was impressed having seen Berserk Eva-9 corrodes Sachiel's A.T. Field with its own. They continued to watch as Berserk Eva-9 was now beating down upon the Angel's core which was its only weakness and only way to kill it. Needing something else Berserk Eva-9 rips off the angel's ribs and proceeds to stab down upon it using all its force to beak it. Sachiel seeing this decided to commit a desperate move and so it looked to have wrapped its form upon Eva-9 and the next thing that happened was a great explosion! Everyone within the NURI Tactical Command felt the entire place shake and they had lost visual…

"Get us visual back now!" Konan commanded.

"Eyes coming back online right now."

Visual returned and all gasped at what they saw seeing the Berserk Eva-9 walking through the flames looking to be unharmed. Its red eyes glowing.

"Eva-9's true form!" Tsunade said.

Hiruzen Sarutobi kept his eyes upon the still in berserk state Eva-9. Naruto and Eva-9 had defeated the angel and saved them all. No doubt that Naruto was going to have trouble remembering this and would surely be in the hospital after this ordeal.

"_Naruto Uzumaki…"_

**NARUTO'S NEON GENESIS EVANGELION**

To Be Continued…

* * *

**The Advent91: **I hope you liked it and I told you that it was different and to those wondering if Eva-9 can TALK to its pilot the answer is a defendant no. Here is additional information of what is within the Evangelionized world of Naruto below.

**The NERV's of Naruto's Neon Genesis Evangelion** – **NURI** (Hebrew meaning _"God's fire"_), **BOREAS** (Also the name of the _"North Wind"_ in Greek mythology), **ZEMIA** (Pronounced Earth in the Bulgarian language), **KALLAN** (This name means _"Flowing water"_), and **DENKATSU** (This name is of Buddhist origin and means _"lightning"_) are all similar to one another like that of NERV from Neon Genesis Evangelion and have their own Eva units with exact numbers unknown.

The names of the NERV's of Naruto's Neon Genesis Evangelion are names that are inspirationally thought out and created.

**NURI**'s base of operations: Leaf City, Fire Nation / **NURI Commander**: Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third NURI Head or the Third Fire Commander

**BOREAS**'s base of operations: Sand City, Wind Nation / **BOREAS Commander**: Sofian (A name of Muslim origin that means _"sand storm"_) the Fourth BOREAS Head or the Forth Wind Commander

**ZEMIA**'s base of operations: Rock City, Earth Nation / **ZEMIA Commander**: Oonoki the Third ZEMIA Head or the Third Earth Commander

**KALLAN**'s base of operations: Mist City, Water Nation / **KALLAN Commander**: Terumii Mei the Fifth KALLAN Head or the Fifth Water Commander

**DENKATSU**'s base of operations: Cloud City (Not Star Wars), Lightning Nation / **DENKATSU Commander**: Ei (A) the Fourth DENKATSU Head or the Fourth Lightning Commander

"**The Nine Beasts"**– This is the codename of the nine main Eva's with Eva-9 said to being the most powerful of them all. They are codenamed to one another by the name of a creature.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: These Eva's are supposed to be different from that of the Eva's in Neon Genesis Evangelion although they will share similar appearances. For instance Eva-9 is like that of Eva-01 but not called by 01 but only 9 and shares a similar appearance.

Tanuki (Eva-1)

Cat (Eva-2)

Turtle (Eva-3)

Satori (Eva-4)

Sagari (Eva-5)

Snail (Eva-6)

Beetle (Eva-7)

Ox (Eva-8)

Fox (Eva-9)

**Angels** – These creatures are monsters sent to destroy the five NERV like organizations of Naruto's Neon Genesis Evangelion but seem to seek to destroy NURI first seeing them as the strongest. Angels could attack within the next day, week, month or possibly years in the world Naruto's Neon Genesis Evangelion.

**The Advent91**: This information will also be put in my profile under information of Naruto's DmC: Devil May Cry. Now if you are wondering who Eva-9's previous pilot was that will be revealed later within the story. Was it his mother or possibly his father? Take note that it is possible that either one of them could have been a pilot for an MS and not the Eva-9. Who was the previous pilot of Eva-9? Who do you think it was?

Also to those wondering about the wars in this world like that in the Naruto Ninja World having the Third Great Ninja War then in this world in Naruto's Neon Genesis Evangelion it is the same just not a ninja war but one with guns and soldiers as well as MS units. This is all that I am going to reveal and I will have you know I have been working on this prologue along for a LONG time. It was also difficult for who should be in what role and more will be revealed within additional chapters.

Until next time everyone! See you later until the next update of NARUTO'S Neon Genesis Evangelion!


End file.
